Chocolates Anybody?
by gundamseedluver
Summary: It’s only a few days till Valentine’s Day and Athrun x Lacus and Kira x Cagalli had broke up. Will anybody come and rescue them, or would they have to spend a lonely night on Lover’s day by themselves? Features AxC and KxL.


konichiwa everybody out there! Once again, I have written another one shot, but all I've been writing were Kira and Lacus fics so I was getting pretty bored about those two characters…I was planning to do Shinn and Stellar but I don't know much of destiny so that was a pass, I had ended up with Athrun and Cagalli! Hope you'll enjoy it and many thanks to my reviewers of my previous story " A Decorate-Your-House-For-Christmas" **Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl, FreedomElf, GreyWizardmon, the rock star,-'-'Weed-LayDee'-'-, jenniferseedlover** and to all the readers out there!

Summary: It's only a few days till Valentine's Day and Athrun x Lacus and Kira x Cagalli had broke up. Will anybody come and rescue them, or would they have to spend a lonely night on Lover's day by themselves? Features AxC and KxL.

_Disclaimer: do you actually think I own Gundam SEED/Destiny? If I did, I would have already made Shinn and Stellar a couple! Ahem, anyways, I DO NOT own ANY of the Gundam SEED characters in this story! sniff_

_

* * *

_

**Chocolates Anybody?**

"How could you do this to me?" an angry Lacus was yelling at her boyfriend, Athrun Zala.

"What do you mean? What did I do wrong?" he could see the tears swelling up in her sapphire blue orbs.

"How could you make out with Mia Campbell?" as she said each word, the tone of her voice became louder and louder.

"I did what? I was kissing you! Not Mia!"

"Oh please Athrun, don't tell me you still can't tell me apart from that biter!"

"…" that was his only response…

"I have a banana shaped hair clip and she has a star shaped hair clip! How could you be such a baka?"

"Lacus, my princess, I didn't mean it…I really didn't see the difference…I'm sorry…please forgive me…"

"Like am I really gonna buy your drama Zala? NO WAY!"

"I already said I'm sorry Lacus…"

"It's over Athrun…" she walked away quietly, not even turning around to look at him again…

Athrun was totally speechless. The best girl he has ever gone out with…left his heart…

"Lacus…" tears began to fall down from the emerald-eyed boy…

* * *

"Cagalli, where are you?"

Kira had called his girlfriend for more than an hour and a half but still nobody was answering his calls…

"C'mon Cagalli…pick up…"

Hello this is Cagalli Attha speaking. Sorry I missed your call, just speak after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a great day!…BEEP!

"I've already left her twenty-one messages today! How many does she want?"

The brunette decided to find his girlfriend's best friend…

* * *

"Miriallia Haww speaking, who is this?"

"Hey Mir, have you seen Cagalli today?"

"Well, yea…um…she's crying…a lot…" Kira started to become worried about Cagalli.

"Huh? What's wrong? Where is she now? Please tell me Mir!"

"She told me not to tell you where she is though…"

"I'm worried about her Mir…please…you're my only chance…:

"I'm worried too Kira, but if I tell you…I don't think she'll like it…there must be a reason why she doesn't want to see you Kira…"

"MIR I AM DEAD SERIOUS, WHAT IF SHE DOES SOMETHING CRAZY LET'S SAY…TOUCH WOOD, SUICIDE!"

"True…you do have a point there Kira…fine…I'll tell you"

* * *

Kira drove to the beach Mir has told him to find Cagalli and he clearly saw Cagalli there, so did she, that's why she started running away from him.

"Cagalli! Wait! Don't go!" he too started running after her, still she wouldn't stop…

Please Kira, stop running after me, I'm losing my energy very quickly and soon I wont be able to run…I don't want to see you right now…

"AIE!" she soon tripped over the sandy floor of the beach and immediately, Kira has already grabbed hold of her arm.

"Cagalli why aren't you receiving my calls? Why are you running away from me? What's wrong Cagalli!" he stared at the tear stained face of hers, it made him feel daggers has stabbed through his heart. It was very not likely for Cagalli, such a strong girl to…cry…he has never seen her bawl like this before…

Finally she opened her mouth, and spoke.

"I'm s-s-sorry Kira…we c-c-can't be together…"

She tried hard not to look through his violet eyes…

"Oh baby, that's not true…: and he leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss…she suddenly pulled away and continued to talk…

"I said we cant be together!"

"What do you mean Cagalli? We love each other so much though…why cant we stay together, we're perfect for each other Cagalli…"

"It's because…because…" the hiccups took over her and soon her was bawling…hard.

Kira tried to hold her, hug her tight, soothing her from whatever that's bothering her…but still she pushed him away…

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M YOUR SISTER! I'M YOUR LONG LOST SISTER! I'M YOUR TWIN SISTER KIRA!"

All Kira could do after what he heard was stare thorough her golden orbs…he couldn't believe it, the one who was always there for him, the one who shared his happy times with, the one who shared his sad times with him, the one who he shared his love with, the one he kissed, was his…long lost twin sister…

Cagalli could see that he was still dazed so she took the chance and stood up and ran away…the tears forming in her eyes blurred her vision…she was running to somewhere, she could see which direction she was heading. Right? Left? Towards Kira or away from him? North? South? East? West? She soon had to stop because she could only run as far as she could…she slumped on the sand and cried and cried and cried…

Kira was driving but soon he had to stop on the side. He too, couldn't see if he was going to crash into pedestrians, cars, the wall, or a big huge truck that would take his life away…he collapsed on the steering wheel and bawled, he scream, he shouted, he asked the Gods why, he felt like he wanted to kill, he wanted to die…

* * *

Athrun was walking alongside of the beach, thinking about Lacus when he heard screams. He thought he was hallucinating but he heard it again. He ran towards the sound and stopped to find a blonde on the sand crying. He crouched down next to her and looked at her.

"Um…Miss? Do you need anything?" it was very not likely for Athrun to talk to strangers but there was something about this girl that made him want to start non-stop conversations with her.

Cagalli looked up. He saw a blue haired boy staring at her…he was concerned about her…she pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned her face.

"I'm fine…I'm sorry if I worried anybody."

"Its fine. My name is Athrun Zala. May I know who you are?"

"I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha." Oh my gosh he is so damn gorgeous! I cant wait till he asks for my phone number…weird after what happened between me and Kira, he actually makes me feel better.

The thought struck her again. Once again tears began forming in her eyes and she looked down to prevent him from seeing her cry. But still it didn't work. Athrun saw the tears trailing down her cheeks and frowned. Cagalli started choking and soon she had to turn around so she could cry while he's not looking. Suddenly a pair of strong arms held her and she was in shock of it at first but it made her feel better so she didn't fight back. They stayed like this until Cagalli began breathing normally again. Meanwhile…

* * *

Lacus was walking around on the 56 story building rooftop when she sees a boy about her age on the ledge of the building. She rushed there quickly incase he was thinking of attempting suicide.

"Sir, are you alright up there?"

Kira looked down to find a pink haired lady by his side. She had a worried impression on her face.

"Leave me alone! I can't live in this world anymore! There's no point of me living!" as he was speaking to her, he slowly rose to his feet, dangerous standing on the ledged of the building and falling 56 stories down.

"Please Sir don't! Of course you deserve to live on this world! People all around you need you!"

"How? My girlfriend turned out to be my sister! I'm to hurt to live anymore, I wont be strong enough…"

"Before we go on with this situation can I please know your name!"

"My name is Kira Yamato and hopefully after I die, somebody will remember me!"

"My name is Lacus Clyne and no, you aren't going to die!"

"How? That's not your choice to make! I can die whenever I want!"

Lacus eyed on the cans of beer Kira was drinking.

Oh my, this is bigger than I thought this would be, this guy is DRUNK! Maybe when he's just plain talking to himself I cant pull him in…

"I can die whenever I want, its my choice and nobody gets to decide besides me and……..:"

He continued to talk but Lacus was waiting for the time when he's not looking to lunge forward and pull him to safety.

"…Nobody but me…you don't see me saying to die this date and you die that date….."

He was finally facing away from Lacus and soon he forgot whom he was talking to in the first place. Lacus pulls him arms towards her and he falls down…on top of her…his lips were against hers and soon he realizes Lacus was that beautiful. Lacus wanted to pull him off her but her muscles weren't responding to her instead…she felt pleasure…she wanted to stay in this moment forever…Kira wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. Lacus gave the kiss back but soon they had to part for air. Surprisingly, after the alcohol Kira drank, he could sharply visualize the girl he was just kissing was getting more beautiful every second that passed…Lacus couldn't help it but stare into his violet eyes and she wanted to be lost in there forever…

* * *

"GO GET A ROOM!" shocked of the sound, the two teenagers jumped and Kira pulled him off her. They soon noticed where the voice came from. An elderly woman was standing in front of the two teenagers.

"Kids these days…" and she continued her laundry.

Kira and Lacus couldn't help but crack up after.

"Hey Lacus oh my gosh…her name is so beautiful, do you mind if I ask for your phone number?

"No problem…the problem is…I don't have a pen or paper…"

"I don't have any either…"

"If you don't mind, you can come to my apartment and wait there, meanwhile maybe I could make us some tea"

"Sure, it is your apartment…not mine"

_Yes! I have saved a life today…and maybe im falling in love…again…_

_

* * *

_

Cagalli and Athrun

She soon became tired after all the running and cry and she was about to fall asleep. Now they are sitting on the sand and Athrun, still holding her close. She yawned and covered her mouth, which Athrun soon realized that she was getting tired so he turned her around.

"Cagalli, are you alright now?"

She nodded and leaned on him. She soon remembers that she only met this guy today and already she was cozying up on him! She stood up and offered Athrun her hand so he could stand up.

"Thank you so much for helping me today Athrun, I hope I didn't affect your schedule…"

"No it's fine, Cagalli?"

"Yea?"

"Can I have your phone number so I could have contact with you in the future?"

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks so much…" he pulled out a pen out of his coat pocket and offered her his pen to write on the palm of his hand.

"Can I have yours?"

"Sure, this time she offered her hand so he could write on it. In the end he gave her a kiss on the hand and asked how she was going to return to her home.

"I took a bus here but at this time of the day, there are no more buses from this region of the town."

"If you don't mind, could I give you a lift?"

"Only if you promise not to drive me to deserted areas and dump me there!"

Athrun chucked at the joke.

"No way, I don't break laws. C'mon in, make yourself home."

He opened the door for her and he sat beside him.

That finally reached their final destination.

"Thank you for all the things you've done for me Athrun."

"Eh it was nothing…" he was blushing beet red when he finds that she was such a pretty girl. Cagalli was also blushing because this was the first time a boy she met one day and already she's already trusting him so much. She was blushing also, he does have good looks and his blue hair just make her want to brush it against her face.

"But still…thank you so much, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I'm there 24/7."

Before she left the car, she leaned over and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek, she couldn't help it, he was just irresistible!"

"Goodnight." She left the car and skipped to her house happily.

Athrun jokingly licked his fingers and placed it on the spot where Cagalli kissed him and made a sizzling sound. He laughed and he was smiling the whole drive home…

* * *

Two days before Valentine's Day…

It was 2 days before Valentine's (a.k.a. Lover's Day) Day and Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus were all DATELESS! **(A/n I was thinking of doing chapters but I didn't have enough time since I started so damn late! So flame me if you think it's too long but still hope you liked it!) **That was when the guys started to have enough nerves to ask their friends out…

Kira and Lacus

Kira was still deciding whether to ask Lacus out or not.

"I bet you that she has friends to be with on Valentine's Day, she wouldn't want to be with me…but still I really want to go with her…I really…like (more like love) her…Oh just dial the dang number and ask!"

Like he had said, he quickly dialed the number before he could change his mind again and it would be to late…

"Hello this is Lacus how can I help you?"

"Hi Lacus, this is Kira."

"Hey Kira what's up?" please let it be a date on Valentine's Day! PLEASE!

"Well…I wanted to ask…um…I…umm…"

"Yes what is it? Go on…."

"canyougoonadatewithmeonValentine'sDay?"

"What is it Kira? You said it WAY too fast…please repeat…"

He took a deep breath and tried stalling as long as he can…

"Fine, I'll say it properly…Can. You. Go. On. A. date. With. Me. On. Valentine's…Day…"

"Um, Kira, can I put you on hold for a second?"

"Sure, take your time…"

Lacus was so happy she started running around her house on full speed and chanting 'YES' the whole time…that kept her busy for 10 whole minutes…

_I said take her time…not all the time…._

Finally she settled down and lifted the receiver again.

"Kira, honestly you aren't joking right? 'cause I'll get really angry at you…"

"I'm dead serious Lacus, I really want to go on a date with you…"

"Well, alright Kira, just tell me the time and date"

"I was planning to spend the whole day with you…if you don't mind…"

"Of course I won't, obviously its on Valentine's day, what time do you want to meet up with me?"

"Wanna have breakfast with me?"

"Of course Kira…"

"Well then, I'll be picking you up and wanna have breakfast in the French restaurant?"

"But Kira…that's way too expensive…"

"I'll manage Lacus, don't worry bout me…"

"Alright then…I'll see you then?"

"Yes, Ja ne Lacus."

"Ja ne"

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun 

Cagalli and Athrun were playing scrabble and all of a sudden, Athrun dumps all the word tiles out of the bag.

"What! You don't play like that!"

"I know…close your eyes Cagalli…"

"Are you gonna trick me?"

"No…just close them…"

Cagalli gave him a glance and closed her eyes as she was told to. Athrun quickly spelled out the letters:

**V**

**A**

**L**

**E**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**E**

**S**

**DATE**

**A **

**Y**

"Okay, you can open them…"

Cagalli quickly opened her eyes as she was told to and found the surprise…

"Athrun?"

"Will you please be my date Cagalli, for Valentine's day?"

"Athrun…"

She felt her cheeks heating up as she was blushing madly.

"Yes Athrun, of course I'll be your date on Valentine's day."

"You serious Cagalli?"

"Cross my heart and spit in my eye."

"No crossed fingers?"

"Athrun!"

"Okay, okay, just making sure…"

"So want to meet up at about…11 o'clock, in the morning?"

"Sure"

"Well then it's settled…I'll see you then." And he started to leave.

"Wait Athrun, before you leave," Athrun turned around to let her finish, "can we please finish a proper game of scrabble first?"

"Of course, haha."

* * *

Valentine's Day with Lacus and Kira:

Finally the day had arrived and Kira had picked up Lacus and they were driving to the restaurant. The drive there was quite far and none of them really talked so to break the silence, Kira turned on the radio, and the song You Can't Fight The Moonlight came on. Lacus started singing along with it:

_Under a lovers' sky  
gonna be with you  
and no one's gonna be around  
if you think that you won't fall  
well just wait until  
til the sun goes down_

_underneath the starlight - starlight  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
it'll steal your heart tonight_

Kira was surprised about her amazing voice that he couldn't help but keep listening to it.

_you can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it  
it's gonna get to your heart_

Finally the song ends and she notices that Kira was staring at her.

"Kira the road!"

and right at that moment, Kira almost ran through a red light, and crash into passing cars. Several cars honked him and he looked so embarrassed…Lacus was still holding in her breath and she couldn't blink.

"I'm so sorry Kira, I never knew you would be so distracted, I promise I will never sing again in your car while you're driving, I promise"

"No, Lacus, please don't stop singing, I love you're voice, maybe it was the first time but I loved every single second of it, I should be the one to apologize…"

Next up we have the song _At The Beginning With You_

"Would you mind if we sang a duo?"

"No problem"

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

They sang together, their voices joining as one and when the song was over, they arrived at their destination.

"That was actually fun"

"Except the part when you messed up with the lyrics!"

"Hmph, well it was fun in the end, right?"

"Of course Kira, now let's go in, I'm starving!"

"Same here"

* * *

Valentine's Day: Athrun and Cagalli:

As soon as Cagalli sites the black automobile, she immediately knows that it was Athrun's so she waves at it. The car stops in front of her and she climbs in to the car. Athrun was wearing a Black shirt (the one in the first episode of GSD) and he looked (sizzling, temperature of the sun) hot in it. Cagalli was wearing a white skirt and a pink low-shoulder top, which really looked pretty on her.

"You look gorgeous today Cagalli."

"Thank you Athrun, you look handsome today."

"Just today?"

"I don't mean you don't look handsome every other day, you look ho-, handsome all the times..:

"What was the word you said before?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh I heard something starting with ho-, spill the beans Cagalli…"

"I said nothing!"

"Did you want to say I was…hot?" he loved teasing Cagalli, she looked so cute when she blushes…

"Fine, I 'almost' called you 'hot' ok?"

Athrun can't help but laugh, he had been complimented by many girls before, calling him hottie, but when Cagalli calls him that, he feels, different, it's like he's been swept off this feet. He found that Cagalli was blushing redder than any red delicious apples in the whole world…he too started blushing…

They ended up going to an amusement park for their date, luckily, Cagalli would always bring an extra pair of Capri pants and she changed them in the bathroom. She came out instead of looking gorgeous but cute…

"You look cute Cagalli…"

"You look the same Athrun…hahaha!"

"You wanna go to the drop-off first?"

"Oh yea…hey I wanna have a contest?"

"Sure…I'm up for anything…"

"Let's see who could go on the most rides without vomiting…"

"I'm up for that challenge!"

"Well then, let's see what you're made of!"

They went in a total of 27 times on the drop-off and eventually, Athrun had to rush to the bathroom and release it there…

"Ha! Nobody would beat me in rollercoasters! But surprisingly, he survived it though more than 20, usually my friends would only go on 5 times and they're over…"

Right after she finished, she felt her stomach grumble and twist..

You're kidding me right, not now!

She still couldn't hold it, she had to go to the bathroom...fast…she stayed in there for a total of 12 minutes and finally she could actually stand up properly…

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun was standing outside, waiting for her…

Should I tell her I like her or not? I really want to spend most of my time with her, she's the only one who could make me blush that madly…**Yo Zala! You know you like her, but I should say you '♥love♥' her more!** Who the hell are you!** I'm your mind stupid and tell her when she gets out of the bathroom, tell her u want to be her to be your GIRLFRIEND!** Since when do you control me? **Ever since I was in your head now follow my commands!** I guess you're right, I just don't have the nerve…**Forget about them! Throw them away like how much you want to throw away me! **Oh you don't know how much I really desperately want to get you out of my mind!**Now, Now, Athrun, don't be so mean…I promise it would work out…trust me…**ok, im only giving you one shot, but if this doesn't work out I will suicide immediately and u would get out of my life! **Suit yourself.**

Finally, Cagalli came out and she was feeling much better. She walked up to Athrun and Athrun asked…

"Um…Cagalli, can I ask you a question but don't kill me or hate me please…"

"Um…I guess sure…" Oh dammit is he gonna ask me out! I like him so much I hope he'll ask me now! OH PLEASE PLEASE!

"Cagalli I wanted to ask…if…y-y-you...could...be...m-m-my…g-g-girlfriend…"

Cagalli had never ever seen him blush that madly before…it looked like his head was about to pop out and roll on the floor…she was wondering if that much blood rushed to his head, would he have felt dizzy?

"Cagalli?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes"

"What did you say?"

"I SAID YES!"

Without further ado, Athrun lifted her up by the waste and started spinning her around and around until they fell on the floor. Cagalli pulled his head down and he received a passionate kiss. They kissed for 5 minutes and they had to part for air and Cagalli giggled. Athrun smiled at her face and started brushing his nose against her soft cheeks…

"I love you Cagalli…"

"I love you too Athrun…"

And they kissed again…

They left the park, hand in hand, and walked to the parking lot.

"Wait here Cagalli"

He ran to a sweets shop and purchased something, Cagalli tried her best to see what it was but it was too far away…he ran back with something behind his back.

"Cagalli, Happy Valentine's Day," and he gave her a box of chocolates.

"Thank you Athrun" and she dived in for another kiss…

* * *

Kira and Lacus:

For the rest of the day, they went walking around in beautiful parks and admired the flowers the gardeners had taken care of. Once they were in the center of the garden, Lacus found a group of musicians, waiting for them.

"Kira? Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I set this up, all for you…now, would you care for a dance?"

She nodded and Kira placed his hands on his waist and one hand with hers. She placed one hand on his strong shoulder and hand with his. He signaled to the orchestra and they began to play. They danced and danced until their feet were tired but they never stopped eye contact, they were lost in each other's presence until the song was over.

"Thank you so much Kira…"

"Lacus answer me ok?"

"Okay"

"Lacus, do you…like me? As a boyfriend?"

Lacus stared in awe. She was so happy that she cried. A single teardrop ran down her face. Kira wiped it off with his finger and waited for the reply.

"Yes Kira, not only do I like you but, I love you…"

"Thank you Lacus…Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru Kira…"

He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss, then, she held on to his neck and deepened the kiss…soon they parted and a smile was plastered on both of their faces."

"Come Lacus…"

She took his hand and followed him. They climbed on top of a high building and Lacus could see the whole garden and though all the curves they went though, it actually spelt her name and another message: I LOVE YOU LACUS AND I PROMISE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU

She hugged Kira tightly and kissed him…after that, Kira handed her the flowers and a box of chocolates…

"Thank you Kira…"

* * *

I love this story! This is my 4th fiction and im proud! Yea! And please push the beautiful purple button and I shall love you forever!

From your very obsessed of gundam seed /destiny writer:

-gundam seed luver

P.S. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the story, the two songs are _Can't Fight the Moonlight_ and _At the Beginning With You_…

im thinking of writing another soty so if you have any idea of what i chould write, leave me a message or review! THANK YOU!


End file.
